


Our story

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Sousei no Aquarion
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Moments, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo e Silvia: due persone, due anime che si rincorrono da 12.000 anni.<br/> Una raccolta basata su ogni episodio della serie originale, un piccolo momento per loro due in ogni episodio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. I ricordi dell'angelo

**Titolo** : Our story  
 **Personaggi** :  Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
 **Genere** : romantico, introspettivo, malinconico  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, raccolta, drabble, missing moment  
 **Wordcount** : 133 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Apollo e Silvia: due persone, due anime che si rincorrono da 12.000 anni.  
Una raccolta basata su ogni episodio della serie originale, un piccolo momento per loro due in ogni episodio.

 

 

Animale selvaggio, erano le prime due parole che le venivano alla mente, osservando quel ragazzino combattere.  
Apollo.  
Con che coraggio l’avevano chiamato in modo simile all’amato della sua vita precedente?  
Con che coraggio avevano mandato lei per quella missione?  
Quel ragazzino aveva, secondo Rena, tracce di ali sulla schiena?  
No, decisamente no.  
Suo fratello era la reincarnazione di Apollonius. Lui e solo lui.  
Sospirò, portandosi un fazzoletto al naso, quando vide Pierre muoversi per seguire il gruppetto: «Ti prego, dimmi che non dobbiamo andare nelle fogne» piagnucolò, osservando il compagno spostare un tombino e sorriderle in modo colpevole, prima di calarsi giù.  
Sarebbero andati per le fogne.  
Imprecò, mandando improperi a quell’animale, la causa per cui stava subendo tutto quello.  
E per cosa poi? Per fare un buco nell’acqua.  
Perché Ali del sole era suo fratello, Sirius, e non certo quel randagio.


	2. 02. La bestia delle tenebre

**Titolo** : Our story  
 **Personaggi** :  Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
 **Genere** : romantico, introspettivo  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, raccolta, drabble, missing moment  
 **Wordcount** : 165 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Apollo e Silvia: due persone, due anime che si rincorrono da 12.000 anni.  
Una raccolta basata su ogni episodio della serie originale, un piccolo momento per loro due in ogni episodio.

  


«Celiane! Vergognati! Che razza di guerriera sei? Che succede? Hai dimenticato l’orgoglio di un guerriero, Celiane?»  
Qualcosa si smosse dentro Silvia, qualcosa che teneva sopito da molto, molto, molto tempo.  
Riconosceva quella voce.  
Riconosceva quel tono severo che , però, la incitava sempre a dare il meglio di sé.  
E il suo cuore mancò un battito.  
Apollonius.  
Era la sua voce, n’era certa.  
«Stai forse cercando d’insultarmi?» gli domandò, come faceva sempre quando lui la scherniva, affermando che non era all’altezza della battaglia, che dimenticava con troppa facilità l’orgoglio del guerriero che era in lei.  
Silvia si portò una mano alle labbra, domandandosi che cosa le fosse preso.  
Perché rispondeva così? Non era lei.  
Guardò il piccolo monitor sul vector, osservando la sala comandi e il ragazzo, quel tizio trovato ad Ar City, che sghignazzava da solo: «Se è così, allora fa la danza della guerra con me.» Lo sguardo dorato era puntato su di lei e l’aura che emanava quel tizio era in tutto e per tutto uguale a quella di Apollonius: «Avanti, Celiane!»


	3. La scuola degli element

**Titolo** : Our story  
**Personaggi** :  Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
**Genere** : romantico, introspettivo  
**Rating** : G  
**Avvertimenti** : flashfic, raccolta, drabble, missing moment  
**Wordcount** : 293 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Apollo e Silvia: due persone, due anime che si rincorrono da 12.000 anni.  
Una raccolta basata su ogni episodio della serie originale, un piccolo momento per loro due in ogni episodio.

 

 

 

«E’ una semplice coincidenza il fatto che i nomi si somiglino!»  
«Blah, blah, blah. Ma quanto parli? Io posso pilotare questo giocattolo anche da solo, sai?»  
Silvia si voltò verso quel ragazzino, la mente completamente ottenebrata dalla rabbia, tanto da non sentire cosa Sophia aveva risposto a quello stupido arrogante.  
Assolutamente! Quello non poteva essere Apollonius.  
Era davvero una coincidenza che si chiamasse Apollo, che avesse i capelli rossi e quello sguardo che sembrava sbranarti.  
Scosse il capo, avvicinandosi e, prendendolo per un orecchio – mossa poco fine per una principessa, doveva ammetterlo con sé stessa – lo scaraventò dentro il simulatore.  
Se, quello Apollonius!  
Dove Sophia andasse a tirar fuori certe cose proprio non lo sapeva.  
  
  
  
Apollo sospirò, poggiando la testa all’indietro e guardando il soffitto, mentre una mano lasciava la cloche del vector e saliva alle labbra.  
Quella ragazza aveva un sapore buono.  
Ancora gli sfuggivano i meccanismi che avevano portato a quel bacio casuale: lui era partito con l’intenzione di riprendersi il comando della vector e, in qualche modo, si erano ritrovati labbra contro labbra.  
E il suo cuore aveva sussultato, mentre le guance gli erano diventate di fuoco.  
Sbuffò, lasciando cadere la mano e socchiudendo gli occhi: «Baron, amico mio, io non ci capisco niente…»  
  
  
  
Morbido.  
Una volta finito dentro al vector, la prima cosa che pensò fu che si trovava in un posto morbido.  
Eppure era caduto e aveva visto quella biondina fessa seduta al posto di comando, prima di ritrovarsi al buio e al morbido.  
Annusò, venendo colto in pieno da uno strano profumo: attraente, ipnotico, femminile.  
Poi un urlo che lacerò l’aria e qualcosa che si stringeva attorno a lui, facendogli finalmente capire dove era finito.  
Dannazione.  
Quella lo avrebbe fatto fuori ora!  
Ma fra tutti i posti in cui poteva cadere, proprio tra le gambe della ragazza con la forza di un gorilla doveva finire?


End file.
